The Tale of the mysterious Siblings
by rayquazamage227
Summary: This is the story of Sokaro. He is a normal eightteen year old who went to an art art gallery with his nine year old sister. His sister dissappears and he enters the distorted gallery. Then things get weird.
1. The art gallery

**Hello everyone. This is enjoy my first fan-fition. I had an extremly hard time with this chapter, so please review it and tell me what I could do better. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib. The only aspect of this that I own is Sokaro & Sokari. All property belongs to its original owner.**

* * *

><p>Ib: The Tale of the Mysterious Siblings<p>

**Chapter 1: The art gallery**

**Sokaro's POV**

"Sokaro! Mother told me that I could go with you to the art gallery!" yelled my little sister as I left the house.

"Fine, just hurry up!" I yelled back.

Then my younger sister came out, wearing a red dress and carrying her staff. She had her satchel strapped around her back. I myself was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a red overcoat and a fedora. The only object I carried was a practice sword sheathed on my leg.

"Why are you bringing your sword?" she asked.

"Sokari, it's for just in case situations. You never know what could happen." I replied.

We left the house. About ten minutes later we reached the art gallery. We paid our admission fee and went in.

"Sokari, remember to keep me in sight at all times." I said.

As we walked through the gallery we stopped at a statue of a rose. Three other people were looking at it. There were two small girls and a boy with lavender hair who looked about my age. As he turned to leave he bumped into Sokari, and she fell to the ground.

"Hey buddy! Say you're sorry!" I said calmly.

He turned around noticing what he did. He helped Sokari up.

"Sorry for knocking you down. I really need to pay more attention." He said.

After he had left we looked back at the rose.

"Hello," said a voice behind us, "I'm Ib. Can you tell me what your names are?"

"Hi Ib, I'm Sokari and this is my big brother, Sokaro. How are you?" Said Sokari.

"I'm doing well." She responded.

"Are you here by yourself," I asked, "because if you are you can be with us."

"No I'm here with my parents, but thank you for asking. Bye!" Ib replied.

Ib left and we continued to look throughout the gallery. We came across a large sketch-like painting. Its title was "The Fabricated World". After we had looked at it everyone disappeared. Then black letters appeared on the floor saying "COME SOKARO".

"Sokari, are you there?!" I yelled.

There was no response, so I wandered throughout the gallery. I found it slightly creepier with nobody there. I went down to the ground floor. When I looked at the "Abyss of the Deep" painting I noticed that one of the guard pylons was missing, which would let me through. I looked at it and decided not to go through.  
>"This is really creepy. I wonder where everybody went." I said to myself.<p>

There was a cough down the hall. When I went to investigate all I saw were paintings.

"Am I going insane? Is anyone here!?" I yelled.

I received no response. There was a sound similar to paint splattering. I looked up. Right next to a painting called "The Coughing Man" in black letters were the words "COME SOKARO, COME PLAY WITH US".

"Who are you? Where do you want me to go?" I cried out. I ran to the exit doors and pulled on them, but to no avail, they were locked. I finally decided to go back to "The Abyss of the Deep". Right before I go through I look at the doors. Then I go in…


	2. Entrance to the world of Guertena

Hey guys, Rayquazamage here. sorry this chapter took so long, I had a major writers block, but it's finally done. Have fun with chapter two! If you find anything that I can do better, tell me in the comments.

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do not own Ib in any way. The only aspect I own are the characters Sokaro and Sokari. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sokari's POV<strong>_

_"Sokaro_, are you there? I'm scared..." I mumbled.

"Sokari, is that you? Help me. Come here." said a voice behind me.

I ran to the voice. It was Ib. I helped her up. She was holding a rose.

"You need to find your rose."she said.

"Okay. i wonder what color it is." I said.

So we wandered throughout the gallery. We passed a painting of a lady in red. We walked past it. Then suddenly, there was a sound behind us. I turned towards it. The painting had fallen off the wall!

"Ib, I think the painting fell. I wonder what made it fall,"I said, "But I don't think anything bad will happen, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. nothing bad could possibly happen." Replied Ib.

Then the painting stood up! The lady started to climb out of the painting and crawl towards us. It lunged at us. I shoved Ib out of the way. Then I noticed something, there was a key on the ground where the painting had fallen. Then I had an idea.

" Ib, distract the painting while i grab this key. Once I have the key, run to the door!"I yelled at Ib.

Then Ib started to cause a commotion to get the attention of the painting. It turned towards her and began to chase her. This was my moment. I ran to the key, picked it up and ran to the door.

"Ib, come on! I have the key!" I yelled.

So Ib and I reached the door and got in. The painting nearly caught us! Right as we had shut the door it reached it. Ib locked the door. We looked throughout the room, finding only a blue vase and two corridors to go down. Right next to the vase was a painting of that same vase. It's title was "Eternal Blessing".

"Sokari, we never found a rose. Do you think we passed it?" asked Ib.

"Actually, I always carry a golden rose in my satchel. It was a gift from my mother." I replied.

Just then I realised something.

_I don't have my staff! _I thought.

"Ib, did you ever see me with a staff? If you did, did you see me set it down? Because if you did, it's mine. If my brother finds out that I lost it, he'll kill me!" I asked.

"No, you didn't have a staff when you came to me. Sorry Sokari. But why is it so important to your brother?"

"He made it for me."

"One last thing, what's your brother's name?"

"His name is Sokaro."

I sat down, leaning against a wall and started to cry, claiming that I'd never get to see him again. Ib came over and sat by me. She gave me a hug for comfort. I hugged her back and cried...

_**Sokaro's POV**_

When I finally opened my eyes I was in a dark, twisted version of the gallery. I looked left and saw a pitch-black rose laying on the ground. Black being my favorite colour, I picked it up. Then the light went out. I stood in the darkness, waiting for the lights to come back they finally did, the walls were smeared with paint the colour of blood, spelling out the word "THEIF". Honestly I had to bite my tonuge to keep from screaming.

"Okay, so you tell me to come down to this creepy place, show me a rose of my favorite colour and expect me not to take it? I figured you wanted me to take it? WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted.

I draw my sword, expecting someone to jump out at me. I walk down the hallway. I look by towards the way I came from and see that the stairs were gone! I was going to run back, but the door at the end of the hallway opened. I decided to ignore the missing staircase and decided to the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I shouted.

Receiving no response I went off to find the exit. As I walked past parts of the walls, arms burst from them trying to grab me. Startled by this I cut one of the arms off of the wall. The limb that was lying on the ground was bleeding. Upon closer examination the blood was just red paint.

"Okay... This is getting really creepy. I hope I can find Sokari soon." I said to myself.

I found Sokari's staff lying on the ground. I picked it up, thinking that she must of been by here. I went down the hall and came across another door, except that above the door were blood-red letters spelling out "YOU'LL NEED A KEY FOR THIS ONE". Then there was a sound behind me. The sound was footsteps. Upon recognising the sound I ran towards it. When I reached the end of the hallway bumped into a girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl yelled.

I helped her up. Then my sister came in. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. When she let go I remembered something.

"Sokari, I found your staff on the floor over there. you need to hold on to it better. But I am so glad to find you. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"So that's where it was. I thought it was gone. This is Ib. Remember, from the regular gallery." Sokari replied

"Hi Ib, I'm Sokaro." I said to Ib.

"Hello Sokaro. Your sister has told me quite a bit about you."

"Oh has she?"

"Yeah she did. She said you're a great brother and that you made that staff for her."

I stood speechless._ "Normally Sokari doesn't talk about me like that" _I thought.

"Well there's a door over there, but it requires a key to open it. C'mon, let's go find it!" I said.

Then we went off to find the key. Even though we were trapped, we still were happy to be in a group...


	3. A girl named Mary

Hey guys, rayquazamage here, sorry I haven't posted for quite some time now. Just to let you know, i've deceided on a schedule for posting new chapters. I'm going to post at least once a month, but I'll try my hardest to post twice a month. Please review if you think I could do anything better or if you have any ideas. Enjoy chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib. The only part I own is Sokaro and Sokari.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sokaro's POV<strong>

"Well guys, I'm absolutely sure we're lost. This place is just a maze of hallways." I said.

"You're right," replied Ib, "we haven't seen anything in quite a while and the key is nowhere to be found. Maybe we should turn around and see if we just passed it."

Since none of us were truly sure what to do, we turned around to continue. Just as we turned around, the floor opened up underneath me, and I fell. The fall felt like it was from a dream. It just didn't stop, and I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes. _Is this a dream, or is this real?_ I asked myself.

Then I hit the floor. I cried out in pain. When I looked up, I realized that this room looked like it was from a child's sketchbook. _If I'm hallucinating, this something in my brain is messed up._ Then a voice came from behind me.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here? How did you find me?" the voice asked.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Can you at least wait until I stand up?" I stood up. "Okay, I'm Sokaro, I fell through the floor and wound up here, and lastly I don't even know who you are. So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were in pain! My name is Mary." She said.

"Okay Mary, how long have you been stuck in this awful place?"

"I've been here as long as I can remember."

"Hold up, so like your entire life?!"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That's kind of interesting. Are you one of the paintings, like the other ones in the gallery?"

"Well not exactly, I am one of Guertena's paintings; I'm not fully attached to my painting."

She stepped out of the darkness. She was a blonde girl who I figured was probably nine, just like Sokari and Ib. She looked worried. _I wonder why she's not attached to her painting._ She showed me the way out.

"Just to let you know, I'm not the only one here. My sister is here too, and so is her, I mean our Ib." I said.

"I actually wanted to know if I could go with you," Mary replied "I'm tired of being alone, and you seem like a nice person. So may I go with you? Please?"

"Sure I don't see why not. Just don't tell them that you're a painting, they might not trust you. So it'll be our secret." I replied.

**Sokari's POV**

We walked for a little bit. _Hmm, something seems a bit off. WAIT! WHERE'S SOKARO!_ I turned around, just to see the empty hall. But on one of the walls were blood-red letters spelling out "HE IS SAFE. HERE IS THE KEY YOU NEED".

"Hey Ib, I have two things to tell you, one: Sokaro is missing, two: I found the key." I said.

"Well it's good that you found the key, but where's Sokaro?!" she asked.

I shook my head "Somewhere safe, that's all I know."

I picked up the key. We started to walk back to the door. But before we reached the door, I fell to the ground crying. Ib helped me up. We sat against the wall.

"I can't believe that we got separated again! Who knows where he is! Let's just hope that he isn't dead. I wouldn't be able to continue on if he died." I sobbed.

"it's ok," Ib replied, "he's probably looking for us right now. Maybe he found another person. We won't know until we find him."

With Ib's statement in mind I stood up. I then proceeded to unlock the door and go through…


	4. The strange rooms

Hey guys rayquazamage here. Chapter 4 is finally here! it's a little short but I can't be perfect all the time. The new time frame I set up really does work, I just had a major brainfart trying to come up with ideas. But thank you for all the support! If you see anything wrong with the chapter comment so i can know, or message me. And now for the obligitory disclaimer

Also thank you to Pinnapple King for reviewing! I will take your feedback into consideration for the rest of the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib or any of it's characters, the only part I own is Sokaro and Sokari. All rights to to the original owners.**

* * *

><p>Sokari's POV<p>

As I walked through the door, I felt an increased feeling of dread. The room was pitch black; dark as night. I heard the door slam shut behind me. I stopped walking, so Ib bumped into me. When she bumped into I almost fell over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I paused, "Sorry, this whole situation is starting to get me. So I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok. I understand. This room is too dark, you lost your brother, and we're trapped in some twisted gallery." Ib replied

After we walked in complete darkness, we eventually found the doorknob. I opened the door, and the light the produced from the room was just too bright! I slammed the door shut!

"Sokari, why'd you shut the door?! We need to get out of this room!" Ib yelled.

She moved me out of the way and opened the door. Again, the light blinded me. Ib pulled me through the door against my will. I lied on the floor for a while. After a while I got up because the light wasn't affecting me as much.

"Ib, how long was I out for?" I asked Ib.

"Not too long, only about an hour. The only thing that was strange was that I felt like there was another person in the room with us. I guess it doesn't really matter. It probably was nothing. I might just be going crazy." She replied.

"It would be worthwhile to find out if you're correct though. We need another person with us. I wonder if Sokaro is looking for us."

I got up and we looked through this corridor. We didn't find anything interesting, though when we got through to the other side there was no door. So we walked back to where we came from, but there was no door there either. I was extremely confused. We walked back and forth throughout the corridor. Every time we went through the corridor there was something changed. Some more paintings were added each time. One of the paintings looked like a mouth. But I was confused with the whole thing. In the end we just decided to take a rest….


	5. Slight adventure and reunion

Hi guys, rayquazamage here! It has been way too long since I posted the last chapter, so yeah. here it is. ENJOY! don't forget to review if there is anything that needs to be fixed or if you have suggestions.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own the game Ib. all rights go to their respectful owners. I only own the characters Sokaro and Sokari.**

* * *

><p><em>Sokaro's POV<em>

I must say, after meeting Mary, things became much less dangerous at the gallery. Nothing seemed to be in this part of it. Or maybe because of the fact that she was technically part of the gallery.

"Mary, I have a question." I said to Mary

"What is it?" she replied

"Are the paintings and statues not attacking us for a reason? I don't mean to intrude or anything, but it's be bugging me for quite a while now."

"Yes, I'm doing that. Do you want me to stop it?"

"Its fine, but I would have more fun being attacked."

She gave me the strangest look after I said that. But I didn't care. This whole gallery hasn't been all that exciting for me.

"Sokaro, why are you letting me follow you? I'm not that nice." Said Mary

"That's an interesting question. But it truly is because I think you're a nice girl. Besides, my sister probably would like another friend. She also is kind of afraid of the moving objects in the gallery." I said.

We walked in silence for about five minutes. To be honest, I thought she had left. But we had reached a set of three doors. One was red, the second one was gray, and the third was purple. I said we should split up, and cover more ground at once. Mary said that she already knew which door we should go through.

"Oh come on Mary! Do you think that they are really on the other side of that door?" I questioned

"Well… Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine, but I swear that if they aren't there, I'll murder you."

"You can't kill me, you know that. You can only beat me by burning my painting, and you swore that you would never do that."

"Yes, I know I said that. You don't need to remind me about it."

We went through the gray door. After we went through it just disappeared behind us. We were in a long corridor. I couldn't see an end to it, or any doors.

"Dear lord, you've gotten us lost haven't you…" I mumbled to myself "Sokari? Are you here?"

"Sokaro? Is that you?!" I heard Sokari yell.

"Sokaro, is that your sister calling for you?" asked Mary.

I drew my sword. "Probably, but for just in case scenarios, I have the blade."

Sokari and Ib ran up to us. Mary was surprised because of Ib, but just because I hadn't said anything about her being there. I sheathed my sword, thinking that we were fine. After I introduced Mary to Sokari and Ib, we had a short chat about staying together. I, of course was mostly telling them about how dangerous it can be to be by themselves.

"Wait a minute," said Ib, "You just 'found' her lying on the ground, unconscious, and decided it would be a good Idea to help her up? You must have a good trust in your instincts to be able to do something like that."

"Sure, something like that." I said.

Then we just sat and chatted…


	6. A violent encounter

Hey guys, rayquazamage227 here. I feel bad about the fact that i forgot to post a new chapter last week, so this week I'll post a second chapter. Now for the obligatory disclaimer. don't forget to comment if you have some feedback, and favorite this if you like it so you know when I update it.

**DISCLAIMER: I myself do not own the game Ib. The only aspects of this story that I own are Sokaro and Sokari. All rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sokari's POV<strong>

After our short chat, we got up. _I wonder where Mary actually came from. She said she was from the gallery, but I never saw her there. _

"Hey Sokari! What're you thinking about?" asked Sokaro, "You haven't said anything in about ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about this whole situation in this gallery." I replied.

"Sokari, we'll get out of here, all of us will." Said Ib.

We walked through a short corridor, then we came across three statues. They were blocking the only door we could find. There were also several paintings in this section of the corridor. Sokaro tried to push one of the statues out of the way, but failed.

"What is going on? This statue doesn't look like it should be more than fifty pounds, yet I can't move it." Said Sokaro.

"Maybe it's stuck to the floor." Said Mary.

Sokaro drew his sword. "Maybe if I slice it up it'll budge!" he yelled.

That's when it went south. Several of the paintings fell off the walls. The statues that Sokaro didn't touch started to move. Mary, Ib, and I started to freak out.

"Stupid gallery with these stupid paintings…" said Sokaro as he started to attack the paintings.

He definitely showed us how good with a blade he really was with a blade. Mary, Ib, and I just stood in one place as he destroyed the paintings.

"Sokari, look at the statue that I tried to move, I cut its legs," he said in a hurry, mainly because he was preoccupied with the living artwork, " you should be able to take the other girls and yourself out. GO NOW!"

He blocked an "attack" from one of the statues. Then cut off one of its arms. I pulled Mary and Ib with me through the door, shut it tightly after us.

"W-why'd he have to stop them by himself!?" I sobbed, "We, I could have helped him…"

I started to cry. More than I ever have.

"Sokari, you saw how well he was doing, I think he'll be fine." Said Mary.

Mary came over and put her arms around me. She held me close, it was almost as if she was crying as well.

"Mary, p-please don't cry. Like you said, he'll be fine. Right?" I said.

Ib then came over and started crying with us….

**Sokaro's POV**

"Jesu Christe, too many paintings." I mumbled to myself as the girls went through the door.

I only had two more paintings to go. I felt pretty good about myself. I only had a few minor scratches and cuts. I rushed towards the first painting, went for a horizontal swing at the paintings, when the other one came up behind me a scratched my leg. I got the painting I was aiming for, but fell over from the excruciating pain coming from my new bleeding leg wound. I managed to roll over to see the painting not killing me.

_Strange. I thought that it would have tried to kill me by now. I mean, I'm incapable of walking right now. Why isn't it killing me?_

It proceeded to crawl away from me. Leaving me bleeding out, ten feet from the door. I tried to yell for Sokari, but to no avail. She couldn't hear me. So instead I started to crawl towards the door. It took me awhile. But I got to it, and knocked. A crying figure appeared above me. It was Mary.

"Sokaro, is that you?" she asked, "Sokari, come here!"

She proceeded to address me again: "What happened to your leg?!"

"'tis just a flesh wound my dear. I'll be fine." I replied.

Sokari ran up to us, eyes wide with fear, "Sokaro, what did you do?" she then smacked me. "You shouldn't have tried to do that without any help. Be glad that I keep medical supplies in my satchel."

She pulled out a small first-aid kit, and wrapped my wound. I managed to stand up after this. But had to use Sokari's staff to help me walk without falling over. She yelled at me for scaring them. _She sounds so much like mother sometimes…_.


	7. Garry

Hey guys, rayquazamage227 here. As promised, here is this weeks second chapter. Unlike other times, I actually remembered to write this. So yeah, here you go, nothing special. If you have any feedback please leave a review, and if you like this, don't forget to favorite or follow. Now for the obligatory disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the game Ib. The only aspects of this that I own are Sokaro and Sokari. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sokaro's POV<strong>

"Oh lovely. I guess we're stuck here for a while." I said, looking down at my bandaged wounds.

"Probably so. You are having a hard time walking without Sokari's staff. But we aren't going to leave you here." Said Mary.

"But we need to keep going. So I think it would be best if you left me behind. I'll catch up, I promise." I replied.

"No! I refuse to let you stay here, by yourself anyway." Said Sokari.

"Then let me stay." Said Mary. "He brought me with you, so I'll bring him back to you two. I think it would be fair."

_Why does she want to stay here with me? It's not what I expected. Sokari will probably try to shoot down the idea, claiming that she should stay because she's my sister. I think this will be strange to watch._

"Mary, I agree with you. You feel indebted to him. You stay. Knowing him, he'll be fine in about fifteen minutes to an hour. The wound wasn't large, so he mostly just has to deal with the pain. We'll just check out the area. See you in a bit."

_Wait, WHAT? Did she just say yes to that idea? Wow… not at all what I thought would happen. Oh well. At least Mary is a decent painting/girl. _

Sokari and Ib left to survey the area, leaving me and Mary behind. After they were out of sight, Mary began to speak.

"Hey Sokaro, do you think they're on to me? And if they are, what do we do?" asked Mary.

"What makes you think that they're on to you?" I replied.

"Something just seems off. But what would do if they found out?"

"Hmm. Well I actually don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I don't think they know."

**Sokari's POV**

We left, leaving Sokaro and Mary by themselves. I did feel bad though, because I wanted to stay with him. But it felt like she wanted to talk to him.

_Oh well. It's not like she's going to kill him. OH NO! What if she does kill him? I'll kill her if she does. I doubt she'll kill him._

"Sokari, what are you doing?" asked Ib.

I then noticed that I was beating the wall with my staff. Ib took my staff from me.

"What's wrong? You seem upset about something." Asked Ib.

"It's Mary. I don't trust her all that much. But Sokaro does, so I want to. I don't know how to feel about her. What if she hurts Sokaro while we're over here? I'm not saying she would, but what if she did." I said.

"I get the same feeling. It scares me. He is our only form of protection, unless we find another person." Said Ib.

We continued walking. We followed a pattern for getting through mazes that Sokaro had taught me. Ib looked left, right before I had turned.

"Garry? Is that you?" Ib called out into the corridor.

She ran towards the figure that she assumed to be Garry. I chased after her because I didn't want her to get hurt. It was the man that accidentally knocked me over. I barely remembered what he looked like, but I knew it was him.

"Ib, do you know this guy?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Garry. He's really nice. I met him in the gallery at the rose statue."

"Ib? Well at least I know that I'm not the only one here. Who's your friend? Wait, don't tell me, you're the girl I bumped into in the gallery, right? I really am sorry about that. Where's your brother?" he asked.

"he was attacked by some of the paintings. We left him with a friend of ours to heal up for a bit, we're looking for the next door." Ib said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that he's hurt. Lets go back to him, and we'll find the door later. Okay?" he said.

So we walked back to Sokaro and Mary, who were just sitting on the floor. Sokaro looked like he was doing better than before. Mary didn't even notice us.

"You're back already? I thought the next door would be further away. Wait is that the guy that knocked you over earlier?" asked Sokaro.

"I told her I was sorry. She said it was fine. I'm glad to see that you're doing well. Your sister told me about the incident with the moving paintings. Sorry that happened."


	8. The paths

Hey guys, rayquazamage here. I am sorry about not posting last week. I was a bit busy. So be glad, I have a reader of this fanfiction breathing down my neck to actually write this chapter. Seriously, this really a hard process. BUT HERE YOU GO! here is chapter 8 of this fanfiction. Now for my personal favorite part of my greeting: THE OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the game Ib. I only own the characters Sokaro and Sokari. All rights go to their original owners.**

Don't forget to to write a review if you have any suggestions for me, or if you want to tell me something. Or favorite it if you really like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sokaro's POV<strong>_

"Well, our party has grown. I don't know how we got here, or even where 'here' is." I said. "We just seem to have the worst luck. But there is strength in numbers, so this is good."

I stood up. My wounds still hurted like hell. I didn't mind it though, mostly because I could actually walk now.

"Sokaro, you shouldn't be standing! Your injuries are fully healed!" said Ib, who apparently is taking classes on medicine and health.

_Well well, someone seems to be worried about me. I'll be fine though. _

"Don't worry Ib, I'll be fine. I've had worse injuries and still kept on moving."

I walked over to Garry. I told him that I needed to talk to him privately. We walked out of earshot of the girls.

"What did you need to talk about Sokaro?" he asked.

"It's about the girls. They can't really fend for themselves, and I'm currently in no condition to fight. I need you to make sure they're safe until I'm healed."

"Okay, I'm not that good at fighting though. Any time I need to though, I'll give them enough time to escape."

"Sounds good. We'd better get back, the girls are probably worrying about us now."

We went back to the girls. They were discussing something as well, but we didn't ask about it. After explaining that Garry will be with us from now on we went to locate the next door. We came to a divergence in the path. Garry suggested that we split up to cover more ground. Nobody agreed with him though.

"Well, we appeared to reach something that is a bit of an issue." I said. "But I actually agree with Garry. I'll go to the left. The rest of you will go down the right side. That way none of us get lost."

"Sokaro, no!" Sokari yelled, "You can't go by yourself! I won't let you!" she ran over to me, throwing her arms around me. "I don't want you to get hurt again. If you're going that way, then so am I. Mary, Ib, and Garry can go down the right side."

"Well, how about this: we bring Ib with us, Mary and Garry do on the right side. Will that work?"

"I guess…"

"Ib, you're coming with us. Garry, you'll be with Mary. You two will go down the right side."

Mary looked a bit sad about my decision. We began to go down our respective paths, then the room began to shake. I spun around. Giant twisted rose stems began to grow out of the walls, and would end up right in the path of where Sokari was standing. I ran towards her. Just as the thorns would have impaled her, I shoved her out of the way.

"Sokaro!" Everyone yelled.

I passed out.

_**Sokari's POV**_

"I-is he alright?" I sobbed.

Sokaro's left arm had been ripped off by the stone rose stems. _Why did he sacrifice himself for me? He might die now. HE MIGHT DIE! _I thought. I began to sob harder than I already had been. Mary put her arms around me in a comforting manor.

"Sokari? I'll be, fine, I think…" whispered Sokaro from the other side of the stems. "Just don't worry. Ib will stop the bleeding. You go with Garry and Mary. Make sure they don't kill each other. I'm counting on you…"

After saying that, he passed out again. Mary helped me up. I was still sobbing. She and garry walked down the right-hand hallway in almost complete silence, only disturbed by my sobbing.


End file.
